Warriors Within
by PokeMasta112
Summary: The Mishimas are ruling Japan.Except for Jin.He lives in a land called Fighterre,a land where he,Hwoarang and others are leaders.A place which the Mishimas want to destroy.But,before they destroy Fighterre,will Fighterre destroy them? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Prologue

**The Warriors Within:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, but I wish I did!

JAPAN  
YEAR 2015

It was dark times in Japan. The city, which was the first developed country, was now under the rule of two tyrants. No longer could you go shopping after 7 pm or you could risk losing not just your money but also your lives.

Japan was under the dark and cruel rule of Jinpachi and Heihachi Mishima. They did not care for the Japanese people or anyone living in Japan. All they wanted was to be the most powerful people on Earth. They got their wish. They had discovered a mysterious power which gave them a power, so terrible that no one stood a chance of a fight against them. No one knew what this power was. Anyone, who stood up against them ended up in the grave.

They managed to conquer nearly all of Japan. Any woman who walked in the streets and was seen by one of their right-hand men, ended up with them for other pleasures. The Mishima rulers' base was in Fuji-Nion the place where the Iron Fist Tournament was previously held. But it was an Iron Fist everyday now. Many brave and strong fighters tried their luck against these rulers. But, not one of them managed to face them; they were finished by the right hand men themselves.

But…remember, how I said they managed to conquer NEARLY all of Japan? Well, they failed to conquer one area.

This area is the residence of the best fighters on Earth.

This area has a population range of 50-100.

This area was part of what was previously known as East-Osaka.

But now it is called FIGHTERRE! (Terre land).

Fighterre has three leaders namely Jin Kazama, Hwoarang, and Yoshimitsu.

This area was a refuge for the fighters only. No common man was allowed because this land was frequently attacked. But the fighters put up a strong resistance. They believed that a common man will not be able to stand the attack. So, for the people's own safety, no man can enter the Fighterre till he has proven himself against some of its tenants.

The Manji Party has taken refuge in the Fighterre. They discovered that the Mishimas had used them for all their evil purposes. But they also knew that it was almost impossible to defeat them. So they lived a hidden and war-indulging existence waiting for the day, when Japan once again becomes a better place to live.

Jin woke up and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly. He got up and refreshed himself with a drink. He looked outside the window and found a long line of men waiting. Damn! New citizens! He sighed. It's gonna be a long day! He made his way out of his hut and headed for the awaiting men.

I will become stronger and defeat the Mishimas. There will come a day when the Mishimas will be history and Mishima Zaibatsu will go down the drain.

Hwoarang drained his juice in one gulp and stuffing the sandwich into his mouth, he headed for the fighting camp to train with master Baek. He had been taking training a bit too seriously nowadays. He still retained his boastful nature, always bragging that he was the best fighter in the world. Some said that it was the thought that there existed someone who could beat him, that spurred Hwoarang into action. Hwoarang knew that they were correct. He hated anyone being stronger than him. Of course, he had beat Jin. Since then, they acknowledged each other as friends and men.

But there was something else. Something about his family…..

Baek had told him all about how Hwoarang was adopted by Baek's mother...

**Flashback:**

_The rain was spilling. Baek moved his fourteen year old body through the rain, clutching his mother's hand. They reached the fallen woman. She had something concealed in a cloth. She moved it slightly to reveal a sleeping boy of about four. He had red hair and a face which looked as if it contained something within….something great._

_The woman gasped out and caught Baek's mom's hand. She gave her the baby. She whispered:_

"_I hope he becomes like his father. His name is Hwoarang. He has a brother. But, we don't know where he is. His name is Joseph. We lost him somewhere in America. Please tell Hwoarang this when he is a rightful man when he is 25. Hwoarang should find his brother. They should join together and be as brothers should be. Tell Hwoarang and Joseph, that their Mama and Papa loved them very much….."_

_She died the next moment. Baek stood there unable to believe it. He now looked at the sleeping boy. His brother._

Hwoarang shook these thoughts out as he entered the beautiful building with the sign on the top which read TRAINING CAMP. He took a deep breath. _There will be an end to this era of darkness and after that end, I will find Joseph, my brother and be as brothers should be. _He entered.

A/N This is my first Tekken fanfic and it is quite long to be precise. Please review!


	2. Another TaeKwonDo Man

**The Warriors Within:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, but I wish I did!

**FOR ALL REVIEWERS:**

Vincentuntothefuture: Thanks, Abe. Your review sounds different from what you told me in class, but thanks a lot.

Karisan-Karisan: Thank you, so much. I always had this idea of writing a story about dark times and heroes rising to vanquish it, but I didn't know which character would suit it? But anyways, you are the best!

Tekkengeek01: Thanks for your words, and yes, Jin and Ling will be together, and so will be Hwoarang and Julia. Read this chapter and tell me what you think of it?

Thee Slushee, and other reviewers: Thanks for your reviews. Here's chap. 2

CHAPTER 2: Another Tae-Kwon-Do Man

Hwoarang wiped the sweat off his brow and waited for Baek to comment on today's training. Baek smiled.

"You were something today. A few more days like this and you could be teaching the noble art of Tae-Kwon-Do to someone else."

Hwoarang smiled. "No doubt about that."

"The day you become humble, is the day for you to have a check-up." grinned Baek.

"Baek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"About your family?"

"Er…..yeah!"

"Well?"

"How come my bro was called Joseph? I mean….I am Korean and Joseph is not a Korean name."

"Well, your mother looked like an American? Maybe your father was Korean."

"Oh……thanks".

Jin helped the burly man up.

"Sorry, you failed. You can't live here."

The burly man made a face at Jin and walked off. Jin turned to Bruce Irwin, sitting at the laptop. Bruce always checked a contestant's history before allowing him to compete.

So far the contestants had all lost to Jin and Steve, who was also present. The next contestant stepped forward. Just then, Hwoarang appeared.

"Hey, Kazama!"

"Hey Hwoarang!"

"Any new citizens?"

"Nope."

"Mind if I try a few?"

"Be my guest!"

Hwoarang looked at the contestant, who just stepped forward. He looked strong and fast. He had jet-black hair, and electric blue eyes. There seemed something familiar about him…..

"Name?" asked Irwin.

"Michaels, Joe."

Bruce typed a few keys. The screen flashed out information. Bruce read it out:

"Michaels, Joe , aged 25 born in California, Style of fighting: Tae-Kwon-Do?" Irwin looked surprised and glanced at Hwoarang and Joe.

"You know Tae-Kwon-Do?" asked Hwoarang incredulously. Then he resumed his normal face. "But I am still gonna kick your butt!"

Joe smiled. " We'll see!"

Ling Xiaoyu made her way out through the door. She had a training session with Master Jinrei at 10 am. Her watch read 9:36 am. _I still got time._ She decided to go see if any new citizens have come. Besides, Jin will be there…...

Ling had a major crush on Jin for a long time. But she didn't say anything to Jin, for she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. But she didn't know how long she is going to keep quiet.

She realized she had reached the grounds. She saw Jin and Steve watching Hwoarang and another guy, getting ready to fight. Bruce Irwin was also watching. She approached him.

"Hey, Bruce!"

"Hey Ling, how are you?"

"Great, who's Hwoarang fighting?"

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You gotta see this. That guy, also knows Tae-Kwon-Do."

"Oh!"

Julia Chang was watching Hwoarang and the new guy get ready to fight when she saw her friend Ling approach Bruce. She walked towards her.

"Hey, Ling!"

"Hey, Julia! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came to look at what's goin' on !"

"Or perhaps, what's a red-haired guy doing?" teased Ling.

"Julia blushed. Ling knew about her affection for Hwoarang. But so did Julia know about Ling and Jin. She retaliated:

" Oh and I suppose you came to watch Jin, eh?"

It was Ling's turn to blush. A voice interrupted:

"Who's came to watch my cousin?"

Asuka appeared alongside Ling. She was related to Jin, through his mother's side. She was just 21, and was younger than Julia and Ling, both of whom were 24.

"Oh, Ling here….. she had to check whether Jinny had got hurt or something."

"Shut up, Julia."

Hwoarang cracked his knuckles and posed himself. Joe popped a neck and dug his shoe deeper into the ground. They got eye contact for a moment… something familiar….

"HIYAAAAA!"

The fight started. Hwoarang aimed a kick at Joe's jaw. Joe blocked it and delivered a punch straight for Hwoarang's abdomen. Hwoarang dodges it and does a round house kick, which catches Joe on the chin and he is sent sprawling to the ground. But he jumps up instantly and delivers a screwdriver kick. Hwoarang's back cracked as he fell down. But he managed to dodge Joe's next attack and did one of his most powerful attacks: The Two-Second-Terror, as he called it. He raised his leg and kicked Joe four times, the last kick with such a effect that Joe was pushed by its force, and he hit the pole with his right arm.

Hwoarang got near to finish him off. But-

"STOP!" shouted Jin. He helped Joe up. "Man, Hwoarang, were you planning to kill him?"

"NO! I was just finishing him off!"

Jin retorted: "Not much difference." He turned to Joe. "Congratulations, you are now a citizen of Fighterre."

Joe smiled feebly. He looked at his new home.


	3. Deaths and Decisions

**The Warriors Within:**

Sorry, guys, my comp was screwed up for four weeks. I just got it back yesterday. Thanks to all reviewers. Special thanks to vincentuntothefuture, Karisan-Karisan.

And, yes, Joe is Joseph.

**CHAPTER 3: Deaths and Decisions**

Joe or Joseph entered his apartment. He looked around and was satisfied. Now, all was left was to settle down and ….

"Shit! The Car!"

He had momentarily forgotten his prized possession. His super-modified Nissan Skyline. It was gifted by his foster father, Ross Michaels, who died a few months ago. He rushed out of the building and immediately found Jin and Hwoarang talking.

"Hey dudes, listen, have you got some space to park a car?"

Hwoarang asked him: "You got a car?"

"Yup!"

Jin said: "Sure! You can park it with Steve's car and Hwoarang's bike."

"Right!" said Joe.

He returned a few minutes later with one of the most beautiful and sexiest cars Hwoarang had ever seen. A Nissan Skyline.

It was metallic silver with a tattoo of fire on its sides. Smoke erupted out through a tube on the tyres. A blue flame erupted out of the exhaust.

Hwoarang stared at the car.

"Shit! That's…..that's ….. Sexy!"

Joe grinned: "Thanks! So are we friends!":

Hwoarang hesitated and looked Joe in the eye. Then he held out his hand and "Friends!"

"Now can I have a ride in your car!"

"Be my guest!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hwoarang walked back to his apartment thinking deeply. Joe…..he looked very familiar…

Without noticing where he was going, he bumped into someone. It was Julia. She blushed, seeing it was Hwoarang…

"Hey, Julia."

"Hi Hwoarang!"

"Had a nice day?"

"Yes, I had practiced well. Your fight with that guy back there was amazing. You are really strong!"

"Thanks!"

"Gotta go! I need an early start tomorrow. Bye! "

"Ciao!"

Hwoarang watched Julia going into her room. He always found her more attractive than other girls. Also, she was sensible and really pretty…….

Jin removed his T-shirt and threw it on the bedside. He opened the chest of drawers next to his bed and pulled out a photo. The photo showed Jun and Kazuya holding baby Jin in their hands. Lee had given him this photo and it was the only picture he had of his parents.

"I love you mom, and …… dad!" He got into bed, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**SOME DAYS LATER…..**

Yoshimitsu saw a man running towards him from the gate. It was Raven. Yoshimitsu nodded at him coldly. Both the ninjas were not particularly on good terms, since each was trying to prove who was stronger.

"What is it, Raven?"

"Yoshimitsu, Rod, Ben and Greg have been murdered."

"WHAT?"

"Yes! Marduk and his henchman just finished them off."

"Where are their bodies?"

Raven gestured towards the gate where three men were carrying three people. Yoshimitsu felt angered and greatly sorrowed. The three were youngsters and were greatly talented and were the life of Fighterre. Yoshimitsu turned to meet the rest of the Manji party. _This has gone on long enough. _ He thought angrily.

The leaders agreed with Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu had told them. " How long must this all go on? We have to stop the Mishima Zaibatsu from destroying Japan."

An elder stood up and said "We shall select some young and strong people to go and finish the task."

And so the decision was made. All the people of Fighterre were called. The leaders of the Manji Party selected six individuals namely,

_Jin Kazama_

_Hwoarang_

_Joe Michaels_

_Ling Xiaoyu_

_Julia Chang_

_Asuka Kazama_

"You will henceforth be called together as The Warriors of Fighterre." Christened Yoshimitsu.

"That sounds like a cheesy name". whispered Hwoarang to Asuka. Yoshimitsu glared at him.

"You shall leave tomorrow at dawn."

A man entered the room. He handed a photo of the ceremony that just took place to the man on the armchair. "Good, we will make sure these so-called Warriors are eliminated before they step out of Fighterre!" the man named Heihachi Mishima said.

**A/N I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay. Next chapter, we see the warriors escape from the Tekken forces sent to eliminate them. Here's a hint. See if you can put two-and-two together. The Warriors will be traveling by Joe's Skyline and he's got N2O**


	4. Race Away!

A/N Hey guys. Sorry I never updated. I was busy with my exams, the most important ones in my life. I have finished it now and am enjoying like a dog let loose. I'll be able to update faster now, atleast till April 16th. Thanks for the reviews. Read on!

**The Warriors Within:**

Chapter 3 : Race Away!

Three days passed with preparations for the Warriors' journey. They will be using Joe's car as a transport since Fuji-Nion was so far away. On the day of the journey, Jin was getting ready, his bag slung back on his shoulder. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Jin. It was Ling. She blushed. He looked very handsome. Jin thought that Ling looked very pretty too.

"We are required at the meeting." She said, shyly. Jin nodded. "Thanks, Ling. By the way, you look very pretty today." he said before he could stop himself. Ling blushed and whispered a 'Thank You' and left. Jin left, after taking a look at the apartment for one last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was already at the meeting. Joe was sitting beside him on the podium. The both of them had become good friends, and used to work as a great team in Baek's Training sessions. As they sat, in front of the people of Fighterre, Jin joined them. The girls were sitting on the other side. Joe caught Asuka staring at him. He looked at her, smiled and winked. She smiled in response.

Yoshimitsu walked on stage and gave a long speech. Not many listened. "….. and, so, we wish you luck, oh great Warriors! May God watch over you!" Hwoarang whispered to Joe: "That was the cheesiest speech, I've ever heard." Joe snickered. Yoshimitsu glared at them. Ten minutes later, the six young people got into Joe's beautiful Skyline. Just then, a man who was standing lookout on the sentry tower cried out: "DANGER! The Tekken forces are arriving!" Everyone was alarmed. Yoshimitsu yelled to the man: "How big?" The man replied: "I can't see the finishing end." Yoshimitsu turned to Jin: "Master Mishima, you have to take the other route. The Tekken forces are coming in the way. We will fight them. But you must go!"

"But…" started Jin.

"GO!"

Joe slammed the accelerator and turned 360 degrees. Without pausing a breath, the car sped out through another route and raced across the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marduk looked at Fighterre citizens, getting ready to fight. He looked the other way and saw a shiny silver bumper of a car speed across. He took out his communicator. "Mr. Mishima, the six brats are escaping.!" The angry voice on the other end cried out: "So go after them fool!" "With pleasure!" Taking 5 jeeps full of Tekken force soldiers, he raced after them on his Porsche.

"Alright which way?" asked Joe. Jin spread out a map. A few seconds of surveying later, he pointed out the route. A clear and long road which seemed to stretch for miles. Joe grinned maliciously. "I am gonna love this!" He floored the accelerator.

The car picked up more and more speed. Jin looked at the rear-view mirror. Marduk's huge figure towered inside the Porsche.

Marduk yelled through the communicator: "Fire!" The Tekken soldiers in the jeeps started firing arrays of bullets at the Skyline. Joe swerved right and left to avoid the bullets. Meanwhile, Hwoarang rummaged through the bag he brought along and took out two pistols. Leaning out, and carefully aiming at the driver of the first jeep, he fired two shots. The soldier was wounded and lost control of the jeep and the jeep crashed onto the road. Jin also threw out some hen grenades. One hit its mark and the jeep exploded. Joe concentrated on the road, but the bullets were hitting the door on his side. "Damn these assholes!"he snarled. Taking a pistol and one hand on the wheel, he looked at his sideview mirror. Aiming at a jeep according to the mirror, he fired a couple of shots. The jeep crashed and BOOM!. Hwoarang sat back. It wasn't comfortable, for six people to sit in and the girls had to adjust. It resulted in Ling sitting on the floor and Julia on Hwoarang's lap, something Julia wasn't comfortable with.

"Hold on everybody!" yelled Joe. Everyone held on to their seats firmly. The last thing Jin saw was Joe fingering two buttons on the steering wheel, two buttons marked N2O. The next moment they were speeding through the road and into a jungle.

Marduk watched the car speed out of sight. "Shit!" He took out his communicator. "Mission failed."

The angry voice on the other end was livid.

A/N Sorry this chapter was short, I'll try to make it longer. Pls review.


	5. Something wrong with Jin

A/N Thanks to Kari for the reviews.

Guys I have decided to write the dialogues in a play sort of way to make it easier. This Chapter is where the mystery and the action start.

**The Warriors Within:**

Chapter 4 : Something Wrong With Jin

The Skyline zoomed through the forest. Jin looked at the map. There was still a huge way to go.

**Jin:** We have to stop at the forest for the night. We'll start again from tomorrow morning.

**Ling;** We'll make dinner. But we need some help.

**Julia:** Someone go get some firewood and some water.

**Joe:** I'll get the firewood.

**Jin:** And me, the water.

**Hwoarang: **What about me and Asuka?

**Jin: **Asuka can go with Joe to get firewood and Hwoarang come with me.

**Hwoarang: **Fine, Kazama, but don't you dare bug me!

Joe walked quietly with Asuka at his side. He could have sworn that when Jin asked Hwoarang to come with him, he saw Jin's eyes turn blood red. No must be a trick of the eye.

**Joe: **So, what is your style of art?

**Asuka: **The Kazama style. My father thought me in his dojo.

**Joe: **Where is your father now?

**Asuka: **_(quietly)_He's dead. He was killed.

**Joe: **I'm sorry.

**Asuka: **Never mind. I am coming to Fuji-Nion to avenge my father.

**Joe: **Who killed him?

**Asuka: **A Chinese man by the name of Feng Wei. He is now in the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_Meanwhile…_

**Jin: **_(hands a pail)_ Here take this.

**Howarang: **Hey dude, I just came along just to watch you do the work, I'm not goin' to do anything.

**Jin: **Hwoarang, we have to work together and cooperate.

**Hwoarang: **Fine _(takes the pail)_.

Hwoarang sat at the lake side and started hurling stones into the water.

"You know , after all this is over, one of these days, we'll have a match and then, I'm gonna beat you, Kazama….."

As Hwoarang continued talking, behind him a hand with long claws reached for him. They were going to rip him apart….

"JIN! HWOARANG!"

The clawed hands immediately became normal.

Joe and Asuka appeared. Joe was looking weirdly at Jin and Asuka was looking frightened.

**Hwoarang: **_(concerned) _What's the matter, dudes?

**Asuka: **_(stuttering) _Jin…y-y-you…

**Joe: **_(cuts her off) _nothing. It's getting late, let's go!

Jin walked in the front, Hwoarang behind and Joe and Asuka at a safe distance back.

**Asuka: **Joe, what's happening to Jin? Did you see him, he turned into that …. thing.

**Joe: **Something's wrong with Jin. He's becoming evil.

**Asuka: **What is wrong with him?

**Joe: **I have a few suspicions, but I think I got to confirm it. _(turns to Asuka) _Meanwhile, do not mention this to anyone, especially Jin. Understood?

**Asuka: **OK.

They returned to camp. Julia and Ling were getting some supplies out. After dinner, the girls went to sleep. Jin said he was going out for a walk. Hwoarang and Joe sat to play some cards. About 20 minutes after they had been playing, they heard a loud roar.

**Hwoarang: **what the hell was that?

**Joe: **Sounds like an animal.

**Hwoarang: **That doesn't sound like an animal. It sounds familiar. I've heard it somewhere.

**Joe: **Where's Jin?

Jin came running into the clearing.

**Jin: **What happened?

**Hwoarang: **Nothing, Kazama. But what was that roar?

**Jin: **I don't know, man.

Joe looked closely at Jin's eyes.He was telling the truth. Then his suspicions were confirmed. But, he needed some expert advice. He'll have to wait.

_The next morning….._

The group headed for the closest village en route to stack up on the supplies. Joe told the others that they would have to continue on foot. It was risky to go on the Skyline."They can locate the car easily. Its not a car which is ignorable." So they left the Skyline at a hidden place and continued. They reached the village by the following evening. Jin and the others went off to look for a lodge for a night. Joe summoned Asuka and went to a local Net café.

**Asuka: **Why are we here?

**Joe: **I have a doctor friend, who can help me with this problem that Jin has.

**Asuka: **who is he?

**Joe: **Dr.Edwards, a leading psychiatrist.

**Asuka: **Hey, I know him. I've heard about him.

Joe logged onto the doctor's website. A small link said that the doctor was available for chat. Joe clicked the link. A chat room opened. A dialogue box asked for login name and password and whether the conversation should be private. Joe typed out his id and password and affirmed for a private conversation.

Joe112: Hello, doctor.

DrEd: Ah, Joe, long time, no see. How are you?

Joe112: I'm fine. Doctor, I have a small problem.

DrEd: Go, ahead.

Joe112: I'm currently in Koni village. I have a friend, who has made some startling changes from time to time. He turned into another creature, part-human, and part-monster type. But when he turns back, he cannot remember anything about that.

DrEd: What do you think it might be?

Joe112: I have a feeling it might be Split-Personality, but I'm not sure.

DrEd: Give me the name and photo of your friend by mail. I'll try to find the cause.

Joe112: When should we correspond next? I'm traveling.

DrEd: I'll be online from now on. When you can, contact me.

Joe112: Thank you, doc.

DrEd: Be seeing you.

Joe switched off the PC and paid the charges to the administrator. As Joe and Asuka walked back to the lodge….

**Asuka: **What do you mean by Split-Personality?

**Joe: **Split Personality is a type of disorder of the mind. It is the disorder of a body containing many personalities.

**Asuka: **How does that happen?

**Joe: **When a person experiences a depression again and again, each by higher intensities, these depressions are packed together and explode into a new personality, a personality in answer to the depressions.

**Asuka: **Is there no way to cure it?

**Joe: **There is. But, it is not really a wise one, considering Jin's alter-ego.

**Asuka: **So what should we do?

**Joe: ** We wait for the doctor's response.

They headed back to the hotel and Jin informed them that they have booked two lodges. One for the girls and one for the boys. Hwoarang and Julia arrived with a bag of necessary supplies. Hwoarang gave another bag to Joe. It contained ammo. Good thinking said Joe. Hwoarang replied I always knew I think well.

They settled in their lodges and went to a sleep but Joe couldn't. This is a bit tricky, but let's hope, that it goes away soon.

A/N So how was it? Is the theme a bit different? Please review.


	6. Let's get Jacked!

**The Warriors Within:**

Chapter 5 : Let's Get Jacked!

The group continued on their way. Joe kept an eye on Jin from time to time. As they walked….

**Ling: **So, how much more do we have to walk?

**Jin: **_(looking at the map) _If we continue at this speed, we'll be in the village Shino by evening.

**Hwoarang: **I hope there is a bar.

**Jin: **I hope not. We can't deal with you throwing up and feeling sick in the morning.

**Hwoarang: **What do you think I'm some kind of a weakling who can't even drink a bottle of beer, without falling sick? Eh, Kazama?

**Jin: **_(quietly) _I do not seek a fight with you, Hwoarang.

**Hwoarang: **Yeah, you are gonna lose! You will run to your mama and cry, won't you?

**Julia: **Hwoarang, stop it! Don't talk like that.

**Hwoarang: S**orry, Kazama, but you know, you get on my nerves.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. A whirring noise, as if something was charging to shoot…

BAM!

In front of the group stood a Jack-8. The Jack-8 was the latest model of the Mishima Zaibatsu. (Heihachi had taken captive over Jane and force her to create advanced Jacks.)

BAM! BAM!

Two more Jacks arrived.

**Jin: **Alright, get ready to fight.

**Hwoarang: **Let's kick some metal!

Jin did a back kick to a Jack which was just momentarily pushed back. It punched Jin, who was thrown backwards. Ling went forward to tackle

The Jack, and sent it flying. She helped Jin up.

**Jin: **Thanks.

Ling blushed in reply. Jin pulled his fist back and pulverized the Jack behind her. Ling smiled and together both of them fought the Jack.

Another Jack was handled by Hwoarang. "Need any help?" called Julia.

"No, I can handle it myse….Shit!"The Jackhad caught him in a bear hug. Julia walked forward and opened the control panel of the Jack. She punched in a number combo. The Jack immediately went berserk and let go of Hwoarang. Hwoarang regained his footing and performed a spectacular Flying Eagle followed by Machine Gun Kicks which reduced the Jack to nuts and bolts.

Ling also did a series of Chinese kicks and punches and Jin followed it with a Menace to the Society, splitting the Jack apart.

Joe and Asuka were by far the best team. Asuka gave the Jack a Spin Power Kick which sent it flying in the air. But before it could touch the ground, Joe performed a Spinning Bullet ( a move in which the user pushes himself off the ground, right at the opponent in the air, fist upward and followed by a kick upward.)

The Jack lay in splinters. Joe landed gracefully on his feet.

**Jin: **There's bound to come more. Let's get out of here as fast as we can.

The group ran tired as they were and eventually arrived at village Shino. Shino was a beautiful village which was full of color. They could tell from the look itself that It was a peaceful town, undisturbed by the terrors outside. The knowledge that there existed at least some places, which were not under the Mishimas, filled their hearts with happiness.

As each of them unloaded their backpacks at their hotel room….

**Jin: **Ok, I know that we would all like to see around this place. So we meet at this hotel room by 7, alright?

**Hwoarang: **That's fine with me, Kazama. Don't get lost, or you might start crying.

**Jin: **Shut up, piece of…!

The group dispersed. Ling and Jin went together. Hwoarang inquired about any bars around, and on finding out there was one quite close by, sprinted off. Julia decided to visit the local Wildlife Centre. Joe and Asuka headed for the Net café.

_Shino Summer Fair…_

**Ling: **What a beautiful amusement park!

**Jin: **_(smiling)_ Yes. Would you like to go on any ride?

**Ling: **Yes! How about the roller coaster?

**Jin: **_(hesitantly) _Are you sure?

**Ling: **_(pulling his hand) _Of course. Come on!

_Shino Wildlife Centre…._

Julia walked around. This place was built creatively, the setting was beautiful. Usually, the people walked around cages of animals. It pained Julia to see the animals in cages. But here, the setting was turned over. Now, the humans were inside a huge glass building-like cage, and the animals roamed freely around the area outside. Julia loved the setting. She examined a cheetah, its shiny coat glimmering in the sun. She smiled at the feline and it purred in reply. She continued gazing at it… She did not notice a figure raising an object behind her…. The figure lowered the object at her back and Julia fell to the floor unconscious. The figure lifted her and walked into a room…..

**To be continued…..**

A/N Hey guys, sorry it took so long. My classes have started and I'm concentrating a bit with subjects such as Business Studies and Accountancy. So I might be delayed in updating. Pls. review.


End file.
